warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Heidi's Song
Heidi's Song is a 1982 animated musical film adapted by Hanna-Barbera from Johanna Spyri's famous book and directed by Robert Taylor. It was released to theaters 19 November 1982 by Paramount Pictures. Overview Johanna Spyri's best-loved children’s classic, Heidi, is affectionately retold in this colorful, full-length animated musical motion picture. The famed story has been supplemented with three new, unforgettable sequences: a musical revue, "The Nightmare Ballet", in which Heidi meets the mountain creatures of the Wunderhorn; a dream fantasy in which Clara, Heidi's wheelchair-confined friend, meets her Prince Charming at a fantastic ball, and "Ode to a Rat", in which a band of evil but clownish rats, led by King Rat, are roused into attacking Heidi in a dark cellar. Sixteen original songs were written by lyricist Sammy Cahn and composer Burton Lane. Summary An orphaned girl named Heidi is sent to live with her paternal grandfather by her maternal Aunt Dete, who has been looking after Heidi since she was a baby. Heidi's grandfather initially dislikes having Heidi around because she interferes in his routine. But when her grandfather hurts his leg, Heidi helps nurse him back to health, and during this time the two bond together. Heidi meets the local goatherd, a boy named Peter, and often goes with him and the village's goats on their daily grazing trips higher up the Swiss mountain. On day, however, Heidi's Aunt Dete arrives to take Heidi away again, saying that a wealthy family in Frankfurt, Germany, wants Heidi to come live with them. Heidi's grandfather reluctantly lets her go. Heidi arrives at the house in Frankfurt, where she learns she's supposed to become the companion of a wealthy but invalid girl named Klara. Klara's Governess and guardian Fräulein Rottenmeier disapproves of Heidi's simple country ways, but Klara likes Heidi and insists that she stays. Heidi brings joy into Klara's life, especially when she gives Klara a basket of kittens as a present. When Rottenmeier discovers the kittens, Heidi is locked in the rat-infested basement. Peter and the country animals come to Heidi's rescue. Together with Klara, the three travel to the Wunderhorn without telling Rottenmeier. At this time, Klara's father returns to Frankfurt after being away on business, and is angered that his daughter has disappeared. He immediately leaves for the Wunderhorn, and this time Rottenmeier and the butler Sebastian take the opportunity to flee. The three children travel up the mountain, but Klara stops halfway so that Heidi can run on ahead without pushing her wheelchair. Heidi runs ahead and is joyfully reunited with her grandfather. Back halfway down the mountain, Klara's kitten Snowball is attacked by a hawk. Klara crawls out of her wheelchair and uses a stick to fight off the hawk. Klara then discovers that she is able to stand. Klara's father arrives and together they celebrate Klara's mobility and Heidi's return. Trivia * Heidi was barefoot in most of the movie, despite wearing her dress. The day after this movie was first released, Darla Hood was briefly seen barefoot despite wearing her dress in the first broadcast of the "Cap'n Spanky's Showboat" episode in The Little Rascals animated series. ** In the beginning, Heidi kicks or throws off her boots. Later, she wears tights and some kind of shoes in the scene where she is locked in a basement full of rats. * Peter goes barefoot throughout the whole movie. Availability Heidi's Song was released on VHS by Hanna-Barbera Storybook Classics in the mid-1980s, and on DVD by Warner Home Video 31 July 2012. Voice Cast * Michael Bell as Willie * Peter Cullen as Gruffle * Sammy Davis Jr. as Head Rat * Roger DeWitt as Peter * Richard Erdman as Herr Sassman * Fritz Feld as Sebastian * Pamelyn Ferdin as Klara * Joan Gerber as Fräulein Rottenmeier * Margery Gray as Heidi * Lorne Greene as Heidi's grandfather * Virginia Gregg as Aunt Dete * Janet Waldo as Tinette * Frank Welker as Schnoodle and Hootle * Michael Winslow as Mountain Chorus * Sue Allen * Betty Jane Baker * John Richard Bolks * Evangeline Carmichael * William R. Cole * Paul DeKorte * Sandie Hall * Walter S. Harrah * Ronald Harris * Darlene Lawrence * Douglas Lawrence * Shara Lee Lucas * Ida Sue McCue * Gene J. Merlino * Loulie Jean Norman * Marilyn Powell * Paul Sandberg * Robert Tebow Credits * Paramount Pictures Presents * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Heidi's Song" * Songs by: Sammy Cahn and Burton Lane * Original Score and Conducted by: Hoyt S. Curtin * Written by: Joseph Barbera, Jameson Brewer, Robert Taylor * Based on the Novel "Heidi" by: Johanna Spyri * Produced by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Directed by: Robert Taylor * Associate Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Original Recording: Richard Olson * Special Scheduling: Art Scott * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Pat Foley * Film Editor: Gregory V. Watson, Jr. * Supervising Animators: Hal Ambro, Charlie Downs * Character Animators: Bob Bachman, Spencer Peel, Ed Barge, Manny Perez, Jesse Cosio, Mitch Rochon, John Freeman, George Scribner, Ernesto Lopez, Irv Spence, Duncan Marjoribanks, Robert Taylor, Mauro Maressa, John Walker, Sean Newton, Ken Walker, Margaret Nichols * Additional Animators: Ed Aardal, Roger Chiasson, Gail Finkeldei, Al Gaivoto, Terence Harrison, Harry Holt, John Kimball, Marlene Robinson May, Glenn C. Schmitz, Marty Taras, Don Williams, Xenia * Art Director: Paul Julian * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Scene Planner: Evelyn Sherwood * Character Design: Iwao Takamoto * Key Layout: Moe Gollub, Tony Sgroi, Marty Strudler, Dick Ung * Character Color: Billie Kerns * Layout Artists: Sandra Berez, Homer Jonas, Tom Bird, Ron Maidenberg, Marija M. Dail, Lew Ott, Bob Dranko, R.A. Smith, Jack Huber, Pat Wong * Background Artists: Al Gmuer, Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Dario Campanille, Gil DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Mike Humphries, Paro Hozumi, Phil Lewis, Bob Gentle, Michelle Moen, Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Dennis Venizelos, Ron Roesch * Animation Checkers: Virginia Lynn Singer, Ann Tucker, Barbara Wiles, Cheryl White * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Special Effects: Auril Pebley, Colene Riffo * Xerox Supervisor: Star Wirth * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Marilyn Taylor * Assistant Animators: Jayme Adelson, Eunseng Chui, Sue Adnopoz, Chris Chu, Philo Barnhart, Barry Cook, Bronwen Barry, Paulette Downs, Edy Benjamin, Betty Doyle, Dorris Bergstrom, Teresa Eidenbock, Jim Bird, Mike Fallows, Ginny Bogart, David Feiss, Kathy Castillo, Arthur Filloy, Elizabeth Chislett, Ayalen Garcia, Mabel Gesner, Fernando Gonzalez, Judy Levitow, Peter Gullerud, Ellen Lichtwardt, Karenia Haber, Terri Loewy, Ann Hamilton, Rick Maki, Julie Harvey, Bonnie Martsegis, Renee Holt, Rae McSpadden, Charlotte Huffine, Bert Medall, John Kafka, Bill Mims, Merry Kanawyer, Tran Minh, Emilie Kong, Jack Mongovan, Martin Korth, Steve Muller, Barbara Kreuger, Sheri Murray, Rob LaDuca, Michael Oliva, Mike Lessa, David Pacheco, Gilda Palinginis, Peggy Tonkonogy, Pat Parr, Alex Topete, Lester Pegues, Mac Torres, Kevin Petrilak, Bob Treat, Dave Prince, Hank Tucker, Nelson Recinos, Karen Villareal, Art Roman, Stan Wallace, Michael Rowland, Karen Warren, Leticia Ruiz, Lureline Weatherly, Raul Salaiz, Salene Weatherwax, Karen Schultz, Ed Wexler, Martin Schwartz, Viki C. Wintz, Tom Tataranowicz, Kevin Wurzer * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Sam Horta, Terry Moore, Sue Brown, Kerry Williams * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Music Orchestrations: Jack Stern, Tom Worrall * Recorded at: Group IV Studios * Music Mixer: Paul Aronoff * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Don Digirolamo * Re-Recording: Todd-A.O. * Re-Recording Mixers: James Cook, Richard Olson, Don MacDougall, Christopher Jenkins * Voice Recording Engineer (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Chorus: Sue Allen, Darlene Lawrence, Betty Jane Baker, Douglas Lawrence, John Richard Bolks, Shara Lee Lucas, Evangeline Carmichael, Ida Sue McCue, William R. Cole, Gene J. Merlino, Paul DeKorte, Loulie Jean Norman, Sandie Hall, Marilyn Powell, Walter S. Harrah, Paul Sandberg, Ronald Harris, Robert Tebow * Choreography: Alex Romero * Camera Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera Operators: Allen Childs, Candace Edwards, Curt Hall, Raymond Lee, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Title Design: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Titles: Westhiemer Company * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. * © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All rights reserved * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * Approved No. 26419 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Films Category:1982 films Category:Animated films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Musical films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on novels Category:Films about orphans Category:Acquired films Category:Warner Archive Collection